This invention relates generally to tools for servicing the drive axles of front wheel drive automobiles, and, more particularly, to a new and improved tool for installing and removing the seal retainers used in connection with the constant velocity joint assemblies and outboard seals of certain front wheel drive automobiles.
The drive axles of many front wheel drive automobiles require servicing during the life of such automobiles. During such servicing, it is usually necessary to install and remove various seal retainers. The seal retainers found on the drive axles of front wheel drive automobiles manufactured by the General Motors Corporation since 1979 have proved to be particularly troublesome to install and remove without damage to either the seal or the seal retainer, or both, when installing and removing such seal retainers in accordance with that manufacturer's recommended service methods. Furthermore, it is not possible to install seal retainers while the applicable seals and assemblies are in place on such automobiles using that manufacturer's recommended service methods.
It is desirable to have a tool for installing and removing seal retainers found on the drive axles of front wheel drive automobiles, particularly those manufactured by the General Motors Corporation since 1979, without damaging the seal retainer or any other component of the drive axle. Preferably, such a tool should be capable of installing and removing the seal retainers used in connection with the constant velocity joint assemblies and outboard seals of such automobiles while such assemblies and such seals are in place on such automobiles. Such a tool should also preferably be adaptable for use in installing and removing such seal retainers of the type found on both full size and smaller size front wheel drive automobiles manufactured by the General Motors Corporation since 1979. It is not believed that the prior art provides such a tool.